


She Loves You

by Lyssita_Lennon



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssita_Lennon/pseuds/Lyssita_Lennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Agura, are you flirting with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves You

Battle Force 5 shot through the portal. Despite being down one team member and two vehicles, the mission had been a success, and the earth was once again saved from a Sark invasion.

"Sorry Agura," Sherman said, "that car-swallowing crevice gave you major dingage."

"So, don't blow a gasket, but looks like you two will have to share a ride till we get back." Spinner added.

Stanford and Agura exchanged looks.

Vert groaned. "Get ready for the fireworks."

"Lovely. The world's worst carpool just got a little worse."

"Hmph. You should talk, you big ape."

They winked at each other.

The ride back to the Hub, they bickered teasingly, much to the distress of their teammates. Spinner actually turned off the Buster's comm until both Agura and Stanford were out of the Reverb.

"Another mission: success." Vert tossed the battle key to Sage.

"Excellent job. I will place it in the vault with the others."

"Whoo-hoo!" Zoom cheered. "Take that, ice!"

"And deadly Sark!" Spinner threw in. "Who's up for some 'za?"

"Yeah!"

"All right," Vert laughed. "You earned it."

"Last one to Zeke's pays!"

The Hub emptied faster that it would if there had been a Stormshock.

"Agura, are you coming?" Stanford asked.

"Nah. Got to fix up the Tangler."

"You sure? Because, you know, you can always ride with me again if-"

"I'm sure, Stanford. You did enough for me today. It was… good."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Don't mention it," she said. "Literally."

"Don't want the others knowing of your change of heart?" Stanford joked.

Agura blushed.

"Are you blushing?"

She turned away from him, her blush deepened.

"Agura, are you flirting with me?"

She punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"This." She kissed his cheek and abruptly went to work on the Tangler.

Stanford stood there slack-jawed. It took him several minutes to collect his thoughts.

"Agura, wait. Are you flirting with me?"

She chuckled to herself and kept working. "Figure it out, you big ape."

He grinned. "Would you like some help with that?"

_"Yes, please."_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so pleased with myself right now. Three fics in three days? I could get used to this. Takes place right after Cold As Ice. Comments are appreciated! (They help me get over my crippling fear of possibly not portraying Agura correctly. I'm still learning.)


End file.
